


Snowflakes

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir make love to Erestor in winter.





	Snowflakes

Snowflakes

 

 

“This whole painting breathes loneliness and desolation.” Elladan’s fingertips moved over the canvas, gently touching the dried paints. Elrond had sent them to deliver a message to Erestor and the Chief Advisor had instantly left, being called to serve his Lord. But Erestor had been working on a painting and the despair the work of art oozed had drawn the twins closer.

 

“Can you blame him?” Elrohir glared at his twin. “Our father has Glorfindel, Arwen has Estel, and even Lindir has found himself a love.”

 

“And we have each other.” Elladan’s melancholy tone spoke of understanding. “Erestor feels alone. He sees our bliss and I am certain he feels happy for us, but that doesn’t change the fact that his bed is cold and empty.”

 

“We could render that.”

 

Elladan gave his twin a dazed look. “What did you say?”

 

Elrohir moved behind his twin and embraced him. Elladan rested his head against his shoulder and Elrohir deeply inhaled his twin’s familiar scent. “You find him attractive, don’t you?”

 

Lying to his twin would never cross Elladan’s mind. “Aye, I find him fair... and attractive.” From over his shoulder he peeked at his twin’s twinkling eyes. “Did you ever fantasize about Erestor in that way?”

 

“In our way?” Elrohir took Elladan’s lips in a slow, possessive kiss. “Too many times to count.” Elladan closed his eyes, feeling his twin’s hand steal inside the folds of his robes.

 

“Share your fantasies with me.” Elrohir wrapped his fingers around his twin’s hard flesh and firmly stroked.

 

Elladan allowed his brother to guide him closer to completion. “His shaft is hard and ready to take me. He slowly inches inside, but then sheathes himself to the hilt. Then you, my dear brother, enter him, and each of your strokes echoes in my body.” His fantasy caused him to come hard and he trembled against his brother, who wrapped an arm around his waist in order to support him.

 

Elrohir pressed his lips against the back of his twin’s neck and suckled hard, marking Elladan as his own. The long, dark hair hid those passion marks and he was always careful not to mark Elladan in a way that would attract attention. “That is a lovely picture that you paint.” His gaze shifted from his twin to the painting. “But this cannot be for just one night. Erestor would never allow that. His heart craves love, not pity.”

 

“It isn’t pity that I feel for Erestor.” Elladan turned in the embrace and his hungry eyes made contact with his twin’s. Still slick from his release, he stroked his member, which was hardening again. His other hand pushed the fabric of Elrohir’s robes aside and fondled his twin’s firm buttock. “I want you.”

 

The chance of discovery only furthered their excitement and Elrohir leaned back against the wall. Elladan had quickly undone the lacing to his leggings and Elrohir obeyed when his twin guided his long legs around his waist. Leaning back against the wall, his arousal burned even more hotly, as Elladan rearranged his limbs until his erection pressed against the opening to his body. “It isn’t pity I feel for Erestor either.” Elrohir bit his bottom lip at the moment of penetration. Elladan usually preferred to be the one taken, but sometimes his twin would change roles and claim him. “It would be the three of us, Elladan.”

 

Elladan had pushed his hands beneath his twin’s buttocks, and as their position didn’t please him, deposited his twin on the floor. The long legs parted further, welcoming him as he penetrated Elrohir deeper. Grunting, he forced himself in to the hilt and set a brutal rhythm, making Elrohir yelp. “I wonder if Erestor is as tight as you are, dear brother.”

 

Elrohir closed his eyes and waited for the pain to change into pleasure. Contrary to him, Elladan didn’t plan his seductions and took what he wanted in the spur of the moment. “I believe so…” Elladan’s forceful thrusts shoved him over the floor and he surrendered to his twin’s unbridled passion.

 

Elladan bit into Elrohir’s shoulder the moment before finding release and pulled out, letting his warm seed drip onto his twin’s skin. Finding Elrohir still hard, he stroked the flesh, bringing his twin to orgasm. “Things will change, then. Do you think Erestor desires us?”

 

“I hope he does,” mumbled Elrohir. His head still reeled from being taken in such a possessive way and his lower body throbbed with the ache his brother had left behind by claiming him so unprepared. “We can find out tonight, brother.”

 

Elladan looked Elrohir in the eye; their minds mingling for a moment. “We will approach him tonight.”

 

“We will make it very clear that we desire him as our lover.”

 

“And that we want him to remain our lover for as long as he wishes,” finished Elladan. He nodded once. “I believe we can lift this gray veil that cocoons him.”

 

“Maybe his future paintings will possess bright shades of blue instead of gray, then.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That evening, the twins bathed, rubbed musky oils onto the skin, and refrained from touching themselves, as they wanted to please Erestor the entire night. They dressed in crimson robes made of the warmest velvet and remained naked beneath them. They sported an erection for most of the time, and exchanged wicked glances. Soon, Erestor would be theirs. Before leaving their rooms, Elrohir slipped a vial of oil into a pocket. “Remember, it might have been a long time since he had a lover and if you wish to claim him, I insist that you prepare him properly.”

 

Elladan’s grin was mischievous as he smiled at his brother. “I believe it is *you* who needs the oil the most, my dearest brother.” He leaned in closer, kissing Elrohir on the lips. “We might be twins, but you are certainly more endowed. Erestor will feel you best.”

 

Elrohir returned the grin. “I hope so.” Taking his twin’s hand in his, they left their rooms and headed for Erestor’s.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Where is he going?” Elladan questioningly looked at his twin. They had just entered the corridor that Erestor’s room was in, when they had caught sight of the ebony-haired beauty exiting it.

 

“We will find out. We will follow him.” Elrohir, the leader of them, tightened his hold on Elladan’s hand and pulled his brother down the corridor. “He has always been a private person and I wouldn’t be surprised to learn that he has secrets.”

 

That thought excited Elladan, whose member rose to attention. “You are a tease.”

 

“Just occupy yourself with your fantasies for now,” whispered Elrohir.

 

They followed the dark-haired advisor outside and realized Erestor was heading for the Bruinen. “Why is he going there?” asked Elladan, feeling enchanted by their virginal, white surroundings. The first snowflakes had fallen yesterday and a thick carpet of snow had settled over Imladris, giving the impression that the valley was deep asleep.

 

“The hot springs,” said Elrohir. “He must be heading for the hot springs.” There was one place where the Bruinen’s water turned hot and comforting.

 

They stayed out of Erestor’s sight, but their eyes followed every step the advisor left in the snow. His long, white nightshirt touched the snow and tiny bits clung to it. “Have you ever seen such a bewitching sight?” Erestor’s raven hair was a sharp contrast against the white snow.

 

“He is truly captivating and I cannot wait for him to guide himself inside me.”

 

Elrohir’s member responded to the vision his brother painted and he sighed. “Soon, Elladan. Soon.”

 

“You are rather certain he won’t reject us.”

 

“He wants a lover, Elladan, and he loves us.”

 

“But does he desire us? Does he fantasize about us as we do about him?”

 

“We will find out, Elladan. Just be patient a little longer.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor dropped his nightshirt in the snow and waded into the water. Steam and bubbles hovered on the Bruinen’s surface and he closed his eyes in bliss, letting the warm water lap at his skin. He swam toward the opposite shore, where the stream had created naturally formed chairs in the rock. He slid onto the warm stone and let himself float.

 

The warm springs were popular with many of the Imladris Elves, but none would seek them out at night. A fact, which suited the advisor perfectly, as it was Erestor’s favorite moment to come here and rest his weary body. Like he had done countless times before, he opened his eyes to stare at the starlit sky. In moments like these, his loneliness overwhelmed him and tears leaked from his eyes. Why was it that almost every Elf in Imladris had found love except for him? Wasn’t there someone out there for him to love?

 

He pulled his knees against his chest and pressed closer to the warm stone beneath him, finally acquiring a comfortable sitting position. Elrond had found love in Glorfindel’s arms and his two best friends were radiant in their affection for each other. He was happy for them, having feared that Elrond would succumb to loneliness and grief after Celebrían had left for Aman.

 

Even Lindir had confessed his love to Legolas during the Prince’s last visit and the two of them spent every possible moment together. Arwen had finally married her King, and Estel and she resided happily in Minas Tirith.

 

And then there were the twins. Elladan and Elrohir might think no one knew of their sexual relationship, but he did, and so did Elrond and Glorfindel.

 

These were their last days in Imladris as Elrond was already preparing for their journey to the Undying Lands. The thought that he would be the only one without a lover at his side to travel there saddened him – had even caused him to grow depressed.

 

He knew he was fair, was even considered attractive, but not a single Elf had approached him in the last three millennia.

 

Curled up, he rested his chin on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. He should be happy and not want for something he couldn’t have. He lived a fairly happy life, had witnessed many great battles and had seen Sauron’s final demise.

 

He should be happy, but he wasn’t.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Seeing him in that way makes my heart ache in turn.” Elladan’s lustful thoughts vanished, seeing Erestor hugging his waist. “We should do this now.”

 

Elrohir suddenly felt less certain of his plan to seduce Erestor, seeing the Elf in such a vulnerable way. “Maybe we should reconsider.”

 

“Nay!” Elladan grabbed his twin’s shoulder and shook his brother. “I don’t care if this sounds presumptions, but I am certain that we can reach him and lift his melancholy. But we have to do this together and we have to do this now!”

 

Elrohir nodded his head once. “Let us proceed, then.” He uncovered the vial and then let the robe slip from his shoulders. “Join me.”

 

Elladan disposed of his robe as well and took hold of Elrohir’s hand. Together, they waded into the water and advanced on Erestor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Erestor had begun to doze off and barely noticed the soft touches bestowed onto his face at first. He dismissed them as figments of his desires and waking dreams, but then probing lips touched his and engaged them in a kiss. His eyes opened and he stared in shock at the twin tasting him. He had learned to tell them apart millennia ago and now squirmed away from Elladan. “What do you think you are doing?”

 

“Kissing you,” replied Elladan in a warm tone. “And I would like to do it again.”

 

Erestor’s brown eyes revealed shock, finding Elrohir in the warm water as well. The twin had made himself comfortable next to him and the younger half-Elf had slipped a hand into his ebony mane, caressing the strands. “I am still dreaming,” Erestor said, convinced that he was asleep. This couldn’t be real!

 

“We can be a dream, if you wish for it.” Elladan exchanged a look with Elrohir, and moved closer to Erestor after Elrohir had nodded his approval. His hands disentangled Erestor’s hands from their hold, stretched the advisor’s long legs and then parted them. Moving between them, Elladan guided the long limbs around his waist. “But we prefer to be real.”

 

Unable to speak, let alone move, Erestor stared into Elladan’s eyes. /This cannot be real./ But the twins felt real and smelled real. Their musky scent accompanied them wherever they went and it was very strong now. But there was something spicy mixed in as well – a piquant hint of arousal! Erestor knew he had reached the right conclusion when Elladan’s erection pressed against his abdomen. “What are you doing? You cannot do this! Release me!”

 

Seeing the rising panic in Erestor, Elrohir acted. He rested a hand at the nape of the advisor’s neck and slowly turned Erestor’s face toward him so they could make eye contact. “We desire you, Erestor.”

 

Erestor’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets, feeling Elladan’s hand on his member, experimentally touching it. “Stop that.”

 

“Don’t reject us,” said Elrohir. “We want you.” Judging by the expression in Elladan’s eyes, his twin was already getting acquainted with Erestor’s more private parts. His brother tended to go too fast at times, but this time he approved. They had to overwhelm Erestor and bring him under their spell. They couldn’t allow for Erestor’s logic to surface, as the advisor would then find ways to avoid dealing with their desire. “And not just for tonight, fair Erestor. We want you for the rest of our lives.”

 

Swallowing convulsively, the normally eloquent advisor felt speechless.

 

Elrohir nodded once, reading the question in Erestor’s dilated pupils. “Elladan and I discussed this and we feel the same way about you. We want to share ourselves with you. Your beauty and loneliness call to us and we wish to become one with you.”

 

Erestor yelped, as Elladan’s finger crept lower, touching the opening to his body. A part of him couldn’t believe this was really happening; that the twins were here, trying to seduce him. Another part of him wanted them badly, wanted to take what they were offering and to give himself in turn, but… “I cannot come between the two of you. Elrohir, think about it! You were my students and…”

 

“*Were* being the operative word here,” said Elladan. At the same time his fingertip breached Erestor and was welcomed by a tight heat.

 

“Elladan!” Erestor couldn’t believe Elladan was actually penetrating him. It was only a fingertip, but still… It told him what the twin had in mind for him! “Stop touching me in that way!” But if he wanted for him to stop, why was he pressing down and allowing more of Elladan’s finger in?

 

Elrohir leaned in closer and whispered his next words against Erestor’s slightly parted lips. “We might not be as old as you are, Erestor. And yes, you taught us in the past, but we stopped being Elflings millennia ago. We are adults, Erestor, and we desire you. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t want us in turn? We love you – we desire you. We can take away your loneliness and let you taste of our love. We offer you this freely and our offer is made out of love, not pity.” Elrohir slipped another hand around Erestor’s neck and pulled him in closer, forcefully claiming the hesitant lips.

 

Elladan removed his finger and brought his lips closer to Erestor’s ear to further explain what they were offering. “We find you fair and attractive. We fantasize about you at night and the thought of making love with you brings us to orgasm. We want to know how you taste and if you scream when you find release. Will your body welcome us? Will it tremble beneath our thrusts? We want to possess you and be possessed. We want to love and be loved. What do you say, Erestor? Will you still reject us after learning how much we crave you?”

 

Hearing their words was like being made loved to and melted most of Erestor’s objections, but he still wavered to accept their offer. Elrohir’s tongue chased his in his mouth and he was forced to wait to give them his answer until the possessive kiss had ended.

 

Elrohir released the easily bruised lips and purred into Erestor’s ear, whilst Elladan licked the skin close to Erestor’s collar bone. “We want you, Erestor.”

 

Erestor looked Elrohir in the eye. “I don’t know what to say.” But that was a lie!

 

“Speak truthfully.” Elladan looked at Elrohir and saw understanding in his twin’s eyes. Erestor would admit the truth eventually. He ran his hands down Erestor’s flanks, ignoring the elder Elf’s arousal. “Tell us the truth.”

 

“I love and I desire you,” whispered Erestor eventually, and was immediately rewarded by the return of Elladan’s fingers wrapping themselves around his member. “I always loved the two of you. You are beautiful and desirable, but I don’t wish to come between you. Together, you are whole and I would only be… ballast.”

 

“Oh, you silly old Elf!” Elrohir shook his head. “We wouldn’t make this offer if we weren’t certain we will work out.”

 

“I…” Erestor quivered, Elladan’s expert touches kept him close to the edge and he raised his hips in a mute attempt to create more friction.

 

“Do you accept us?” Elladan abruptly released Erestor’s member and moved closer to Elrohir, who folded an arm around him. Elladan kissed Elrohir and noticed the way Erestor’s eyes widened at seeing them like that. Releasing his brother’s lips, he added, “We desire to be with you – here in Imladris and later, in Aman.”

 

Erestor searched their eyes for lies. “But I thought… the two of you…”

 

Elrohir smiled, lazily. “We thought so too, but it appears you have captured our hearts.”

 

Erestor bowed his head, giving this matter careful consideration. “I should say no.” It was easier to think clearly now that they weren’t touching him.

 

“But you won’t,” replied Elladan, knowing what Erestor really wanted – really needed.

 

“I won’t.” Erestor lifted his head and looked Elladan in the eye. “I want what you are offering, but…”

 

“You feel insecure,” started Elladan. “And are inexperienced,” finished Elrohir.

 

Erestor laughed, joylessly. “It has been over three millennia since I last had a lover.”

 

“A male lover?” inquired Elrohir, growing interested.

 

“Only for one night… It was the night before the Great Battle at the foot of Mount Orodruin.”

 

“I trust he took his time properly preparing you?” Elladan searched Erestor’s eyes.

 

“He did, but… it was still an overwhelming experience.” And now there were *two* Elves offering him that! “I would entrust myself to you.”

 

Elrohir sucked in his breath at hearing Erestor’s words of surrender. “But not just for tonight, Erestor. We will commit to you… Will you do the same thing?”

 

Erestor nodded and his eyes took on a thoughtful expression. “I will.” Dazed, he wondered how any of this could be real, but then the twins acted. Elladan moved closer again and brought his arms up behind his back. Cunningly, the half-Elf reversed their positions and now it was Elladan, who settled on the platform beneath the water. “Brother?”

 

Elrohir planted his feet firmly on the river floor and moved behind Erestor. He sneaked his hands around the elder Elf’s waist and encouraged Erestor to lean back against him.

 

Erestor threw back his head in surrender and quivered with desire, feeling Elrohir’s hands move down his chest, toward his groin. Sharp teeth nudged against the skin of his throat, making him moan.

 

“We want you now, Erestor. There will be time for more tender love play later, but our blood sings for you. This will be quick and hard, do you understand?” They would take their time with Erestor once their lust had been sated.

 

“Do with me as you please,” whispered Erestor in a hoarse tone. His knees felt weak, and he allowed Elladan to pull him closer. In the end, he ended up straddling Elladan’s waist and their arousals rubbed together for the first time, sending sparks of need through his body.

 

Elladan buried Erestor in a tight hug, shifting beneath him.

 

Erestor felt at their mercy – which he was – and when Elrohir rested his hands on his thighs, parting his legs, he allowed it with much anticipation. Elrohir, standing behind him, handed something to Elladan. Erestor’s body tensed, wishing they would finally carry out their plans. What did they have in mind? And how would they make love to him? It was *three* of them!

 

Elladan accepted the vial, coated his fingers with the oil and then slipped his hand beneath the water surface. He pressed a finger into the entrance to his body and prepared himself for the penetration that would follow.

 

Erestor’s breathing became hurried and shallow, realizing Elladan was preparing himself. “Like that?” Briefly, his sanity returned and screamed at him to leave the water and run to his rooms, where they couldn’t make his body cry out with this insane desire. But Elladan’s fingers curled around his member and guided him inside, past the guardian muscle and into the slick channel. The divine sensation made Erestor tremble and he collapsed atop of Elladan, who wrapped arms and legs around him. Nestled deeply inside the heir of Imladris, Erestor remained motionless, overwhelmed by the sensation.

 

Elladan guided Erestor’s head onto his shoulder and arched his back now that the elder Elf wasn’t moving. His eyes met his twin's in wonder. “He is thick, brother…”

 

Erestor’s erection twitched inside Elladan’s passage as that comment had traveled straight to his groin.

 

“Thrust, Erestor. We want you to move.” Elrohir bent from the hip and his upper body now hovered above Erestor’s back. “Thrust,” he whispered seductively into Erestor’s ear. “Make my twin scream your name.”

 

But Erestor was too overwhelmed, too dazed to act. This was the first time ever that someone had taken him inside and the experience left him astounded.

 

“Brother, we need you…” Elladan shifted beneath Erestor, changing their position slightly.

 

Elrohir nodded his head once and brought his already oiled fingers beneath the surface of the water.

 

Erestor sucked in his breath, feeling Elrohir’s probing finger touch the ring of muscle. He looked over his shoulder at the younger twin and shivered from delight, seeing Elrohir stroke himself to hardness. “That is the way it will be?”

 

“It will be if you don’t start to move inside my brother,” replied Elrohir.

 

Erestor closed his head, exhaled, and rested his head on Elladan’s shoulder. “Do it, for I lack the energy to move.” Until now, he hadn’t realized how much he craved repeating that one night stand from millennia ago.

 

Carefully, Elrohir slipped an oiled finger inside and began to stretch the elder Elf. After adding more oil, he inserted a second digit, scissoring inside the passage and carefully preparing the ebony-haired Elf. Once Erestor began pushing back and moaning keenly, Elrohir finally sheathed himself in the still tight passage. He paced himself, burying himself slowly, unwilling to tear Erestor accidentally.

 

Elladan purred; Elrohir’s hard flesh forced more of Erestor inside of him and he trembled beneath the sensation.

 

Having buried himself to the hilt, Elrohir licked his lips and placed his hands on Erestor’s hips. “I won’t last long, Erestor. You are too tight.”

 

“Don’t move yet, brother!” Elladan’s eyes opened and met his brother’s. “Let him feel you.” He kept his arms wrapped loosely around Erestor and waited for the dazed eyes to open.

 

Erestor, not trusting his voice, finally met Elladan’s eyes. The sensations coursing through his body left him bewildered. He was enveloped in Elladan’s slick heat, whilst Elrohir’s hard flesh rested deep inside his body. Tears of bliss left his eyes and were kissed away by Elladan.

 

“Thrust, Elrohir, give us release.” Elladan relaxed beneath Erestor, and accepted the deep thrust delivered within him the moment his twin moved.

 

Erestor yelped; Elrohir’s hard flesh rubbed the gland deep inside him, sending sparks of bliss throughout his body. The initial discomfort he had felt at being penetrated after so long now changed into pleasure.

 

Elrohir had wanted to deliver long, slow strokes, but Erestor’s tight channel gripped him, urging him on and his thrusts sped up.

 

With each of Elrohir’s thrusts, Erestor drove himself deeper inside Elladan and it wasn’t long before the eldest twin convulsed with orgasm. Elladan’s muscle contracted around his erection and Erestor held back, not wanting to reach orgasm before Elrohir did.

 

Elladan’s eyes filled with lust once more, seeing Elrohir claim Erestor and possess the elder Elf. Elrohir leaned in closer and managed to claim his twin’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Erestor screamed the moment his orgasm was ripped from him. Elrohir’s shaft constantly rubbed the gland inside him and robbed him of his last will.

 

A contented moan tumbled from Elladan’s lips, feeling his insides fill with Erestor’s release, and he bit Elrohir’s tongue in an attempt to show his twin he was the one in control of their lovemaking.

 

Elrohir allowed it, as his body experienced sensory overload now that Erestor’s inner muscle massaged him. Growling, he released his twin’s lips and delivered a shallow bite to Erestor’s shoulder, finally reaching completion.

 

His energy left Erestor and he hung limply between the twins.

 

“He is about to faint, brother. You wore him down.” Elladan cradled Erestor against him, supporting him.

 

Elrohir pulled out, moaning at the loss. “It felt right; being connected in that way.” He slipped his arms beneath Erestor’s exhausted form and lifted the elder Elf, carrying him out of the hot water. He placed Erestor on the snow, which melted beneath his form. Droplets of ejaculate still clung to the flaccid member and Elrohir bent to perform his duty to Erestor. His tongue moved gently, yet firmly, cleaning the sated member.

 

Elladan stretched and then rose to his feet. A sweet ache had settled in his lower body and its presence made him smile. Elrohir was right; Erestor fit in perfectly with them. Joining them on the river bank, Elladan knelt amidst the snow. Tiny ice crystals had already formed in Erestor’s raven hair. The elder Elf’s breathing finally slowed down and the large eyes fastened on him. “Erestor, this isn’t over yet. There is still one more thing we need to do.”

 

Erestor searched Elladan’s eyes and seeing the sparkle in them, he knew what was about to come. Elrohir lay down on his left side, facing him. The half-Elf then claimed his lips, kissing him into surrender once more.

 

“Aye, Erestor, you belong to us now. And we vow to take care of your every need – to make you happy and to give you a home in our hearts.” Elladan had grown aroused again, seeing his twin and Erestor kiss. “My twin already claimed you. Now it is my turn. We need to complete the circle.”

 

Elrohir considered his twin’s request. It was important they came full circle, but he was determined to put Erestor’s best interests first. “He is already sore, Elladan.” His gaze shifted from his twin to Erestor. “Do you want this? We don’t have to do this now. Elladan will wait if you wish for it.”

 

Elladan’s facial expressions softened and he leaned in closer. “I will wait but…” He was hard and eager to possess Erestor like Elrohir had possessed their new lover.

 

Feeling sated and relaxed, Erestor nodded. “Take me.” He had loved feeling Elrohir inside him and the connection had been severed much too quickly.

 

Elrohir helped the advisor onto his hands and knees, as it was one of his brother’s favorite positions.

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip and deep lines appeared on his brow. Recognizing those first signs of stress, Elrohir knelt in front of Erestor. His hands traveled down the advisor’s spine until they reached the firm buttocks, which he parted for his twin. “Slowly!”

 

Elladan drew in a deep breath and then took himself into hand. Brow knitted with concentration, he opened Erestor up to himself.

 

Erestor threw back his head and stared Elrohir in the eye. The sweet ache started all over again, making him tremble with need.

 

“You are already slick and loose,” whispered Elrohir, resting his forehead against Erestor’s. “You will enjoy this.”

 

Elladan finally performed his first thrust. After this act they would be connected – bound -- and lovers forever. “Kiss him, Elrohir. Take possession of his mouth.”

 

Elladan’s thrusts impaled Erestor’s mouth on Elrohir’s tongue time and time again. The possession was complete and Erestor climaxed quickly. But Elladan continued, making Erestor squirm and beg. In the end, the twin found release, and his seed mixed with that of his brother’s deep inside of Erestor.

 

Erestor collapsed, forcing Elladan – who was still hard inside him– to go down with him.

 

“I told you to be careful!” Overcome with worry for Erestor’s well-being, Elrohir glared at his twin.

 

“I was!” Elladan carefully pulled out once his member softened and checked for tearing, but found none. “We didn’t injure him. We merely wore him out!”

 

The twins lay down on either side of Erestor and wrapped arms and legs around the elder Elf who was blissfully asleep. Snowflakes descended onto their heated bodies and melted at first contact.

 

“He is ours now,” said Elrohir, eventually. “We will make him happy.”

 

“Do you think we made him happy? By making love to him?”

 

Elrohir’s gaze followed another snowflake, twirling toward them and settling on Erestor’s face. “I think we did.” Elrohir kissed the snowflake away. /Hopefully, your next painting will be alive with vivid colors./

 

The End

August 2004


End file.
